To Mend a Broken Heart
by Pooch2010
Summary: "There is beauty in your kingdom, yet alas you do not share it with the world...it is contained...and I fear the beauty of Mirkwood will eventually fade into the carefully crafted forests from whence it was born, and thus hidden..." When the Princess Amarinda arrives in Mirkwood to fulfill her betrothal to Legolas, Thranduil becomes intrigued with her lady in waiting.
1. Chapter 1

so the first part of this story is just the prologue, it's super short, sorry! I promise that the upcoming chapters will me much longer, and I'm totally open to new ideas and hope that you enjoy and review. This is my first Hobbit/LOTR Fanfiction, and I'm currently reading the books. Thanks for taking a look! ;)

Prologue

...

Thranduil paced impatiently across the floor of his throne room, dreading the moment when the palace doors would open to allow the betrothed Princess to enter...and reside. His hands curled and tightened into fists as he attempted to calmly lace them behind his slender frame. He didn't approve of this betrothal, and yet he had felt obligated to give his precious son away to a woman whom he had seen but once, all in order to continue the treaty of peace between himself and Gladeriel.

'It was a duty, not my personal decision, and it was crucial to the safety of the kingdom,' his thoughts repeated somewhat calmly over and over again.

There was a heavy round of knocking that came upon the doors to the throne room, and Thranduil took a deep breath, preparing himself. This sequence  
of knocking had been a code, a warning, of the princess's arrival. He had barely begun to breathe steadily when the doors swung wide open revealing the betrothed princess, with her servants and maids in tow.

Princess Amarinda, daughter of Gladeriel was indeed as beautiful and elegant as her kindred described her, and perhaps even more so in person. Her chocolate brown locks cascaded flawlessly around her pale white face, which brought out the unnatural emerald green color of her striking eyes. A faint rosy red blush gave her the innocence of but an elfling, though she held herself in stature as that of a queen. Thranduil was thoroughly impressed.

"Welcome, Princess Amarinda, daughter of Gladeriel to Mirkwood, your new home...!" Thanduil exclaimed, forcing a smile as he gestured elegantly to the throne room. The princess nodded in response and turned politely to converse with one of her servants the details of her stay. Thranduil waited calmly during their discussion and looked over the audience which the princess had arrived with.

There were the required set number of guards to escort her from her home to Mirkwood, a generous amount of maids, a butler, and what seemed to be the lady in waiting, seeing as she seemed to be entrusted with a fine amount of duties and responsibilities, this being suggested by her regal garments, and posture she upheld. She had been the first to kneel as they had come into the throne room. This suggested to Thranduil that she might also have been the most loyal to the princess of her audience, and yet obviously the youngest. He thought that her age could range from only about three hundred to maybe four. He attempted to look a bit more closely, yet was deprived the opportunity when he saw that her face was covered with a sheer, pale green shawl, as were the other maids. Thranduil could understand this, for today was to be about the princess, not her servants. And yet for some strange reason he still longed to peer upon her face.

Quickly Thranduil's eyes flickered back onto the still conversing princess and then over her shoulder to the kneeling slave elf. In a commanding voice, he ordered, "Rise girl, remove your shawl, and state your name."

The princess's eyes flew onto her lady in waiting who stood uncertainly, as she was not used to being addressed. With a pair of slightly trembling hands, she removed the shawl from her face and looked back up to the King, and in as strong a voice as she could muster replied, "Kyleth, m-my lord."

Thranduil gracefully clasped his hand behind his back and stalked in a circular pattern around her, observing her.

Her light blonde hair, barely a shade darker than Thranduil's was curled and pinned back into an elegant bun. Her face was a stark pale white, yet was slightly colored due to a layer of makeup to cover up the girl's almost ghostly white skin. She had a natural pink blush that seemed to lighten her pale appearance. Her face glimmered faintly in the light such as porcelain, and was clear of any blemishes, such as all elves. Her eyes caught Thranduil most off-guard, for they were such a light blue they looked almost grey but with a faint sparkle. She was naturally beautiful, and yet she was small for an elf, perhaps a mere five feet and four inches tall, and she seemed to believe it even more as the elven King encircled her, towering over her small frame.

She seemed innocent, and loyal to her master, and yet Thranduil had in mind to test that loyalty to her.

"Tell me," he cooed, beckoning to the throne room with his right hand. "How do you see my kingdom?"

The princess lightly coughed and shot a hard, cold, stare to her lady in waiting when the girl turned to her. Kyleth swallowed hard and carefully met the gazeof the elven King. His ambiguous blue eyes seemed to dare her to attempt to lie.

"It is so very beautiful..." She said cautiously, her voice sounding almost too sweet as she felt influenced by her master to deny her true feelings. "It is like a sun ray...just barely parting over the western shores...and it is such an honor to be here...in your prescience..." Thranduil felt his lips turn up into the faintest hint of a smile. He turned to the princess and said gently, "My guards will show you to your quarters, we will meet again soon for supper...but I would like a word with your...lady in waiting..." Not wanting to offend the young elf, Thranduil had carefully chosen the words he had uttered.

The princess nodded and smiled in return, and yet as she was escorted from the room, she sent a cold, deadly glare to her said servant girl causing her to flinch. Thranduil saw this and simply but raised an eyebrow as the doors closed behind her, leaving him and Kyleth in solitude.

Kyleth warily met the king's gaze and uttered with a trembling voice, "Y-Yes my ki-"

"I do not tolerate liars!" Thranduil snapped. "So it would be in your best interest to skip your duties and come out with the truth..." He paused a moment to let his words sink in, for he had a way of always getting exactly what he wanted. "Tell me...how do you see your master?"

Kyleth stood uncertainly for a moment, taken aback by the sudden outburst from the king, but she leisurely gained her courage to speak again, and in the elven tounge replied, "I see her as a kind, noble woman...at times...when likes to be...and yet at others...she isn't always what she seems to be..." A look of fear suddenly flickered in Kyleth's pale blue eyes and she looked worriedly back up at Thranduil. "Y-you wouldn't tell this to her...would you?"

Thranduil chuckled darkly and strode forward, but a foot away.

"It shall be our little secret," He whispered softly, and then gestured for her to leave. "Goodnight, my dear."

Kyleth nodded and replied as she turned to leave, "Goodnight, my king." And yet she turned back to face a surprised Thranduil.

Timidly, she began, "My King, to answer your previous question...truthfully...there is beauty in your kingdom...yet alas...you do not share it with the world...I feel that eventually the beauty of Mirkwood might fade away into the carefully crafted forests from whence it was born, and thus hidden...I wish...it were out in the open...for all to see...and not contained...for then, and only then, this beauty, this magic, it could be shared with the world..."

Kyleth looked up into the King's stunned gaze, and then almost as quickly turned away, unable to meet his eyes. "Forgive me..." She hurriedly left the throne room, leaving a very perplexed, and yet intrigued Thranduil.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you so much for all of the support that I've been given! I'm so grateful for the feedback and responses that have come in and I want to let you know that I appreciate them!

Aryabloodlust; Thank you so much for the review, that was very sweet of you, I hope you continue to read and thanks for the feedback!

Dancing Peacock; Thanks! Without giving too much away in the story, (correct me if I'm wrong) I think that Thranduil's wife, had originally either, died, or sailed west, I think she sailed west because the sea had been calling to her, and, I've also heard that she cheated on Thranduil too, so, I'm not really all that sure myself, (and please if there's anyone out there that has read the hobbit books and can clarify, please do! I just started the books and don't really know myself!) but either way, he's wifeless in my fanfic, and I was planning on helping him become happy again. ;) Thanks so much, you've been such a great friend to me and I'm very grateful for the feedback!

DeLacus; Thank you! That's so kind, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Ahsokazami2001; I can't thank you enough for giving this story a shot, you've been an awesome friend and I just want to thank you again! :D

Another special thanks goes to my bestest friend in the entire world, Christine Stein, for helping to make this story possible and being the coolest, most amazing person to ever set foot on this planet! She's a living breathing angel people, and be sure to check out her story, The Burning Within!

Thank you again to all of you favorited, followed, reviewed, read, or whatever! You guys are the ones that make this possible and thank you!

Disclaimer; I own nothing, but if I did, Thranduil would've been mine years ago! Enjoy!

Chapter 2;

{Thranduil}

My eyes opened. It had been an utterly long night, and I couldn't bear to witness yet another horrid dream play inside my head. I slowly sat up and raked my fingers through my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders. I took a deep breath and exhaled as calmly as I was able.

'Thranduil, keep it together, you've got a long few months ahead of you,' my thoughts scolded. I furrowed my brow. Perhaps my thoughts were right.

I moved the silk comforter and sheets to the side and placed my feet upon on ground. Staring at the hard marble floors, I saw my stern expression reflect back at me. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

I stood briskly and snatched my cloak and tunic from the stand to my right and proceeded to dress, combing lazily through my hair as I did so. Though I did admire my silvery, blonde locks, they were a pain to get untangled after a night of restless sleep.

I stood in front of the mirror and gazed upon my reflection, satisfied for the most part with my outfit. My cloak, draped over my arms, shimmered in the light that shone down from the window in the ceiling. It was a beautiful thing. Light. Perhaps, even one day, we could move the kingdom above ground...where it too would be able to...

No.

I cleared my head of these ridiculous thoughts, and, muttering to myself, brushed through my hair lazily, not even thinking to brush it properly and set my crown gently on my head. It was spring, and the cherry blossoms that bloomed in the crevices really were a pretty sight.

I had just begun to turn towards the doors when the knock came, subtly, yet firm. I moved swiftly and opened the doors.

"What do you want ion-nin?"

"I was worried when you didn't come down for breakfast Adar, you're late this morning." Legolas took the liberty of pushing past me into my room where he sat in the chair aside my bed. "What's been going on Adar? You've been acting differently." He studied me as I walked to stand beside him, his eyes fixed on my own. "You look tired."

"I am, your princess has caused me a fair amount of deprivation lately," I said coldly.

"Adar, she's not my princess...I don't even know if I like her yet, or at all really...she's...different...but this isn't about her." Legolas stood and paced in front of the chair. "It's you Adar, you're never late to a meal, you're always on time, and-" he suddenly paused, his eyes fixed on my hair. "What have you done to your ha-

I cut him off holding my hand up firmly to silence him. "Don't you dare utter another word..." I was coming to regret forgetting to brush it.

Legolas swallowed hard and made his way to the door. "Have a good day Adar..." He eyed me worriedly before he left, shutting the door behind him.

I mentally groaned and looked at my hair in the mirror. It wasn't that bad...not too many strands to untangle...I sighed and sat down in my chair and took hold of my brush. This was going to take a while...

...

I laid back on my throne and crossed my legs. As hard as it was, I did find my throne comfortable enough to sleep in. I had done so only a few times before, yet as my eyes drifted closed, I clouding help but think that another nap would be beneficial...

The doors to the throne room burst open without warning and I sat up straight and looked sternly over to see the Princess entering with her lady in waiting aside her. Legolas had come through the doors first and offered the princess his arm as they made their way up the staircase before me.

I stood and nodded in their direction to address them. "Forgive me for not being present at breakfast this morning," I said softly. "I had complications that I needed to attend to."

Beside her, Legolas stiffened and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. I shot him a stern glare and proceeded down the stairs.

"Perhaps, Princess, you would benefit from a tour of the palace, given by my son?" I suggested, a faint smirk forming upon my lips. "You surely couldn't have seen it all just last evening, and since, this will be your new home..."

The princess smiled softly and nodded. "I think it's a splendid idea! Thank you my lord." She took Legolas's arm and began to pull him away, but I caught a satisfying glimpse of my protesting son as he was dragged off. I smiled to myself. I had won this battle.

I turned my attention to Kyleth as she bowed and turned to leave, but I held up my hand to stop her. She turned back to me and knelt. I sighed and glided down the staircase and stood, looking down on her. "Rise."

She stood and looked up at me. I began to speak, and then paused, gazing around the throne room. I could feel the servants soaking up every inch of what they heard, and knew that this conversation would be the talk of the kingdom...if I didn't dismiss us. I turned to one of the guards. "Leave us." He nodded and escorted the others through the doors. Once they were closed I turned back to Kyleth.

"I don't suppose you've seen the castle yet?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, my lord, I was only shown to the servants chambers." I walked past her a few yards and paused. "Would you like to see the rest?" She looked at me confused. I sighed and faced her. "Do you not?"

She shook her head slowly, "No my lord, I meant...why would you want to show me around the castle? I'm a servant...I don't need to kno-"

"It would beneficial if you knew the odds and ends to assist the princess in your duties, would it not?" She nodded tentatively and I walked forward. "Very well then, come with me." I walked ahead of her to the doors and opened them. She followed cautiously behind.

We turned down a hallway, walking aside each other, yet I could feel her discomfort. "Is this not what you were planning on?" She looked up at me, blushed, and shyly turned away. "No, my king," She answered truthfully. "I was not." I raised a brow and faced forward. "What were you expecting then?"

There was moment of silence between us as she gathered her thoughts.

"When you stopped me from leaving, my King, I was certain you would order my beheading." I stopped walking and faced her. She did the same.

"And why would I do that?" I questioned sternly. She flinched and drew back, nervously wringing her hands.

"Because...of what I had said last night...I...I wasn't thinking, at all, my lord, please, f-forgive me-

"You need not ask forgiveness, because you did nothing wrong," I stated simply. "I asked you to tell me the truth, and you did, so why would I punish you for doing so? Do you find me that cruel of a ruler?"

She began to protest but once again I silenced her with my upheld hand. "You will never again ask me for forgiveness...unless it is but an actual crime, now, might we move past this course of events and continue this tour?" I didn't wait for her to answer and walked past, pushing open the doors to the library.

We strode inside and gazed upon the mahogany shelves and the many number and variety of books that filled them. Sunlight filtered in through the glass dome in the ceiling and eerily illuminated the rest of the room. I watched Kyleth as she tentatively walked to one of the shelves and gracefully touched the spine of one of the books. She looked back at me, and with my nod of confirmation, she proceeded to pull the book from it's place on the shelf and read. She laughed softly, seemingly already taken in the contents of the book.

Curious, I walked forward and peered over shoulder to see what it was that she was reading, yet as I did, I caught a glimpse of glimmer further back in the room. I looked past her and saw, carefully positioned and protected under a shimmering dome of glass, the Queen's crown, which bloomed with the same cherry blossoms as mine did. A hard lump formed in my throat and I looked away as to not reflect of the memories of those things that had passed. After all...it didn't matter now, did it? All that did matter was the present day, the very moment which I was living.

Kyleth must've taken notice of my discomfort and stood concerned in front of me. I didn't feel the single crystalline teardrop caress my cheek until she had mentioned it. Alarmed, she whispered, "My King...are you...alri-

"It's past, and yes, I will be fine." I quickly wiped the tear away and stared hard at the floor as I walked to the small glass dome that covered the crown. Kyleth followed.

"It's beautiful..."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, it is...a beautiful thing indeed." Hoping not to be overwhelmed with unwanted glimpses of the past, I roughly turned to walk away, yet brushed against the dome which fell onto the floor, shattering.

I whipped around, as if in some hope to salvage the crown which was surely ruined, yet stopped short when I fixed my eyes upon Kyleth, who's head was wearing the crown, which must've fallen upon her. She was hurriedly gathering the glass into a small pile, but I could not pull my eyes away from her.

They way that her hair sparkled beneath the light of the crown...and the cherry blossoms...which so perfectly brought out the highlights in her pale blonde hair...I was gazing upon my Queen, my Queen who I had lost, who had sailed away into west, and yet was somehow standing before me.

The crown begun to fall from her head, and, as if just noticing it had fallen onto her head, she caught the crown and looked up at me, but first checking to make sure it was in prime condition. She then handed it gently over to me, which I took wearily.

"I'm so sorry...! It must've fallen onto my head when the dome fell, here, I'll pick it up for you." She had already set to work, but I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You don't need to...I'll get someone else to do it..." She nodded and started to stand, when she let out a small cry as she had attempted to pick up some of the glass with her. I looked immediately to her hands, from which the glass had fallen and saw a long cut across her right palm. Blood seeped from the wound and she tore a thin strip of fabric from her dress and tenderly began to wrap it around her palm.

Her hand trembled, and blood fell from her hand to the marble floor. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." She said with a trembling voice.

I saw she was having trouble and set the crown on a podium and took the fabric of her dress into my own hands and wrapped it around her palm myself, gently so as not to hurt her. I pulled it tight, and she only winced once as I tied it into a knot.

"Go to the healers and they will fix your palm, I'll take care of the rest," I told her quickly as I began to gather the remaining glass into a pile with the toe of my boot. She started to protest but I tightened my gaze, staring intently into her blue eyes in a challenging manner. At last she did bow her head and walked towards the doors to leave, mumbling a soft, "Thank you," as she went.

I watched until she had left and the doors had closed with a gentle 'click'.

Sighing, I gazed back onto the floor and finished pushing the glass into a pile, then gave my attention to the crown which I had set down.

I tenderly brushed my fingers along the edges of the cherrywood bark, and even lightly fingered a few of the cherry blossoms, that looked as though they were pink clouds on a stick. I put the crown down on its podium, careful not to bend it, then took a step back, and stared.

Only moments ago I thought my Queen had come back to life in the heart of another, but it had been but an illusion...or so I had thought.

I pushed the thoughts away, wanting to rid myself of them as quickly and efficiently as possible. This could not be...

It would not be...

I couldn't let it be...

And yet...

Those pale blue eyes, shimmering so brightly on their own, yet so pale they were almost gray, as if, streams of melting snow...they were so alike to those of the woman I had once loved so dearly...yet love was a horrid thing...it brought only pain and suffering in the end...betrayal...and heartbreak...but there was still that longing part of my shattered heart that couldn't let go...it wouldn't...It couldn't...but I had already made up my mind, and was determined to never turn back.

I would never again fall in love.

...

Hi guys! Thanks so much for tuning in to this next chapter! And thank you to all that have stuck with me this far! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up before the end of this week, so stay tuned! If you don't mind leave a review on the way out! ;)


End file.
